


Punishment

by Moira_Starsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Begging, Blowjobs, Caning, Choking, D/s Vibes, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, FaceFucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hunter!OC, Just questionable choices, NOT Dubcon, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Crowley (Supernatural), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, dark sex, denied/delayed orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Starsong/pseuds/Moira_Starsong
Summary: Kris wasn't sure who made the first move, but suddenly, they weren't hitting each other any more. Their lips were locked together in a furious, violent kiss, all teeth and tongue, no sentimentality whatsoever as their bodies crashed together. Crowley's tongue was spearing roughly into her mouth, and Kris found the taste of expensive whiskey and the sharp copper tang of blood strangely arousing. Even the kiss was violent. When she scraped her nails down both sides of his neck hard enough to break the skin, he bit her bottom lip roughly and lapped at the blood that welled up. She shivered in response and crushed his lips back onto hers, forcing her tongue into his mouth this time. He allowed it, biting and sucking on her tongue as she attempted to take control of the kiss.“What,” the demon panted as he pulled away from her momentarily, “wasthat?”"Don't be tender with me,” she whimpered. “I don't deserve it. Hurt me.” Her eyes sparkled dangerously. “Or I'll hurt you.”





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my OC in _Unmoored_ , but takes place before it. Unmoored is a weird universe-hopping fic that mostly takes place in Middle-Earth, hence the references to her “curse” and “other universes”, not that it matters if you're only here for the porn. Meaning that Kris and Moira are the same person; she uses a different name in each universe because she doesn't have control over her “reincarnation curse” or where she goes after she dies and it's an effort to detach from the lives she's lived before. It was supposed to a trope inversion of the “modern girl in Middle-Earth” fic and it grew from there. Supernatural is one of her past universes, so this would take place before Unmoored. This is in early Season 7, when Cas is still “dead”. Takes place after the other smutty one-shot, _First_.
> 
> I had intended to wait to put this (and the companion piece, First) out until the new chapter of Unmoored is up, because that one explores her past in Supernatural and that’s eventually going to become important to the plot of that longfic .... again, none of which matters if you are here only for the porn. Yeah. Turns out I don’t have that much self-control.
> 
> This basically a mental breakdown moment. This is _dark_ sex. It's NOT dubcon, but it's not nice, either. The main character has been through some serious shit and this is a really bad coping mechanism. I don't know what's wrong with me.

The sharp scent of sulfur pervaded the gloom of the dilapidated warehouse. Kris knelt on the filthy ground next to the body of an older man with multiple gunshot and stab wounds. There was a long, dark smear of blood along the floor, the testament to the struggle it had been to take down the monster she had been hunting for months. _Monster_ , she thought with an ironic chuckle in her mind. 

Crowley was circling behind her, examining the torture implements laid out on the dirty table, looking bored. Kris tried to keep her voice from shaking when she spoke. She knew she was failing. “He was human.”

She could _feel_ the demon behind her rolling his eyes as his gruff, British voice rang out. “Thanks for the news flash, kitten. Got any more stunning insights? Rain is wet, maybe?” He sounded far too calm.

“All those children,” her voice was a pained whisper. “They were mutilated, their bodies torn open while they were still alive....” The M.O. reminded her too much of someone else. Someone from another time, another place. Another universe.

“Fun times,” the demon drawled. There was a clatter behind her. Crowley was picking through the torture implements that had been carefully laid out by the … _creature_ before her, in preparation for when he would snatch his next victim. Thankfully Kris had gotten to him before he could kidnap another child.

“He leaves a trail of bodies across the country, always one step ahead. I finally, _finally_ catch up with him, and he's not even a monster. Not a demon, not supernatural, not anything, he's just … a man.” She looked down at the face of the wan corpse in front of her, tears pooling in her eyes. “How could he _do_ that?”

Crowley was having none of it. The King of Hell swaggered up behind her, waving his hand dismissively as he answered, his tone annoyed. “Yes, yes, the world is dark and terrible, man does horrible things to man, can we go?”

Kris was on her feet in an instant, spinning around to face him. “ _Why_ are you stalking me again?” she snarled.

The demon bounced on the balls of his feet and smirked at her. “Told you already. I find you fascinating. A woman in your position should find that flattering.”

Kris crossed her arms over her plaid-covered chest. “You mean you're curious about my curse and how you might be able to turn it to your advantage.”

"Demon, hello?” he said, pointing to his own chest, before making an exaggerated expression of mock hurt when she glared at him. “What? I help. I _saved_ you from that nest of vampires you were stupid enough to try to clear on your own. We took down that werewolf outside of Wichita together. And those shifters in Tallahassee. Plus all the random stunt demons I _let_ you kill.” He spread his hands wide in what she supposed was meant to be a placating gesture, but the smirk on the demon's face undid any effort of projecting goodwill. “Don't be like that Krissie, we work well together.”

An angel blade was in her hand now. “I. Don't. Trust. You.”

They were circling each other now. “Trust is for old marrieds.”

“I can't hunt with you,” she spat. “You're a _demon_.”

“And HE –” Crowley's voice raised as he jammed his finger towards the corpse on the floor “–was human.” The angel blade shook a little in Kris's hand, then lowered. Kris looked away from her strange companion, nameless emotions flashing across her face as she struggled to control herself. The demon took his chance and slid smoothly closer to her, one hand spread on his chest in an imitation of sincerity as his other gestured, his voice a seductive purr. “It wasn't _my_ kind that gutted all those poor, helpless children, crying out for their mothers. It was _yours_. I'm evil, sure. But _my_ evil has a purpose. It's business. This is just . . . wasteful. Sloppy.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Her bottom lip curled as she snarled at Crowley.

“I understand why you don't want to think about it. It's a lot easier, isn't it, when you can pretend that the line between you and the things you hunt is bright and shining and sooo clear to see. But I've seen you fight, sweetheart. I've seen you kill.” The demon leaned in closer, inches from her face, voice low and gruff. “You're savage. You're a killer. You and I, we aren't that different, under the skin.”

She wasn't even aware of moving or making the decision. The punch came out of nowhere, splitting Crowley's lip with its force. “Shut up!”

The demon smiled wickedly, his tongue darting out to lick the blood from his split lip. “Ooooo, did I hit a nerve?”

“Shut up! Shut up! Just stop talking!” Kris roared as she surged forward, continuing to furiously strike the demon. Pain sparked in her jaw as Crowley hit her back without hesitation. She was hitting him with just her fists; she wasn't sure where her blade had gone. But oh, it felt _so_ good to let the fury loose, to let the ever-simmering anger in her gut take over and banish all the pain of her past. She could hit Crowley as hard as she wanted to, and it didn't matter. It couldn't really hurt him. He could take it all, absorb all her rage.And who cared if she _did_ hurt him, anyway? He was just a demon. She could make him pay for all the pain of her life, as if he had been the one to do those horrible things to her. And it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Kris wasn't sure who made the first move, but suddenly, they weren't hitting each other any more. Their lips were locked together in a furious, violent kiss, all teeth and tongue, no sentimentality whatsoever as their bodies crashed together. Crowley's tongue was spearing roughly into her mouth, and Kris found the taste of expensive whiskey and the sharp copper tang of blood strangely arousing. One of his hands was tangled in her dark hair, holding her head immobile with a brutal grip as he crushed his lips to hers. The other was gripping her hip so hard she knew she'd have finger-shaped bruises, pulling her hard against his perfectly-tailored suit, and Gods help her, she could feel his arousal stirring. Even the kiss was violent. When she scraped her nails down both sides of his neck hard enough to break the skin, he bit her bottom lip roughly and lapped at the blood that welled up. She shivered in response and crushed his lips back onto hers, forcing her tongue into his mouth this time. He allowed it, biting and sucking on her tongue as she attempted to take control of the kiss.

“What,” the demon panted as he pulled away from her momentarily, “was _that_?”

“Don't be tender with me,” she whimpered. “I don't deserve it. Hurt me.” Her eyes sparkled dangerously. “Or I'll hurt you.”

“What wonderfully terrible things did you _**do**_ in the last universe to justify this level of self-loathing?” His eyes lit with an evil delight as he said that. But instead of waiting for an answer, the demon turned her around and shoved her roughly against the wall. Pain sparked under her scalp as Crowley pulled her hair back savagely, while his other hand wrapped tightly around her throat, choking her and cutting off her cry as she arched against him. He purred lowly in her ear, “Don't worry, Daddy can give you what you need. I'll punish you for whatever terrible crimes you commited. I'll punish you good." 

That voice, that sinfully delicious voice, purring in her ear … Kris could feel herself getting wet. Crowley kept her pinned to the wall, the hard planes of his body pressing into her, trapping her. His arousal was poking into her ass, and she wiggled against it, making him hiss and bite down hard on the shell of her ear. She moaned at the spark of pain. The hand holding her hair released her and reached around to fondle her breast through her shirt, kneading the fleshy globe roughly for a moment, fingertips just slightly brushing a painfully-hard nipple, before gliding down to the seam of her jeans. The demon's other hand was still wrapped around her throat, but he wasn't squeezing anymore. The fingers were almost gentle around her pulse, but they were there as a subtle reminder of who was in control. Domination. That was the name of this infinitely dangerous game she was playing now. At least she was choosing it this time. When the hand undid the button of her jeans and slipped into her underwear, she bucked into it insistently.

“Calm down, or I'll stop,” he threatened, breath hot on her ear. He was bastard enough to do it, too. Kris stilled instantly, but she said nothing. If Crowley wanted her to beg, he'd be disappointed. She still had _some_ pride left. But apparently not much, because his skilled fingers soon had her quivering and mewling, struggling not to buck into him as he had commanded. As three fingers pumped into her heat, his thumb pressing her clit roughly, the hand around her throat suddenly squeezed, tightened. He nuzzled her hair in a gentle imitation of affection as her vision clouded and he skillfully brought her to the brink of oblivion.

And then he stopped. His fingers slipped from her as Kris made a small sound of protest. She was shaking with the frustration of her denied orgasm. His fingers, still coated with her slickness, pressed against her lips. “Clean them.” His accented voice was cold and commanding. For a moment the order reminded her so much of Cara that the familiar pain started to grow in her chest, before she reminded herself that she'd never see her lost girlfriend again and it did no good to think about her. She was lost to her, like she had lost everything. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered. Kris opened her mouth and sucked his fingers inside, sucking them clean, swirling her tongue around them. Crowley groaned as he watched her. His eyes flashed demonic red for a moment. Kris just wanted him to fuck her already, make her forget everything, even for just a few minutes.

“I think you are overdressed.” He pulled his digits from her mouth with a wet _pop!_ sound. When he snapped them, her clothes immediately disappeared, leaving her in her underthings. He clucked his tongue in distaste. “Boy shorts and a sports bra. How disappointing. Let's see if we can get you in something a little more suitable for your beauty.”

She heard him snap his fingers again, and suddenly she was wearing lacy black panties and a matching bra that pushed her small breasts up and together. She shivered, and not entirely from the chilly air of the warehouse.

“That's better.” The hand around her neck was suddenly gone, and Kris hissed in disappointment. She wanted the illusion that this wasn't consensual. Maybe then she could hate herself less. Crowley chuckled darkly, and Kris felt a brief moment of panic that maybe he could read her thoughts, before she felt the cold, sharp point of an angel blade against the back of her neck.

“Now, this is meant as punishment, is it not?” Fuck, he was too perceptive. Kris bit her lip, refusing to respond. The sharp point of the blade slid down her back, slowly. The divinely-forged metal was unnaturally cool against her heated skin, but left trails of fire where it touched. Crowley used the point of the blade to slip under the bra strap and savagely ripped it, destroying the bra and letting her milky breasts spill free.

“Such beautiful, unmarred skin,” he practically cooed. “Even after so many years as a hunter, so few scars. You really are good at what you do. You really are a killer. ”

Suddenly, Crowley brought the blade down with a loud _whack!_ against the back of her thighs, using the side of the blade like a cane. Kris cried out in surprise and her legs shook with the impact. The point was just above the crack of her ass now, and he slipped in between her cheeks, brushing over the puckered hole hidden there. Kris bit her lip. What was he going to do? But he slid past the tight ring of muscle and dipped lower, bringing the point of the blade to where her sopping wet folds were contained in black lace.

“Your little cunt is just dripping for me,” he purred. It was true. The new lacy panties were already soaked. Kris shifted slightly and moaned, rubbing herself against the blade, ashamed at how she was begging for the barest friction. Crowley chuckled again.

“So desperate, Krissie,” and then the blade was gone. He brought it down hard on her left butt cheek, the sound ringing through the empty building. It left a distinct, sharp sting when he pulled it away. He did it again, first on the right cheek, and again on the left. She tried to hold it in, but she cried out each time. Tears gathered in her eyes, but didn't fall. She was used to pain. Suddenly she was turned around, her back against the wall, and before she could react the blade was brought down across her now-exposed breasts. Once. Twice. Three times. Kris bit her lip so hard she tasted copper, whimpering instead of screaming now. Crowley stood back for a moment and admired his work, licking his lips as he eyed her hungrily, wearing nothing but a thin scrap of lace over her sopping pussy, her lightly tanned skin marred with red marks and deep purple bruises that were already forming. She was shaking, her overstimulated body begging for release, pupils so blown he could barely see the brown of her irises.

“Kneel before your King.” Crowley raised one hand, that insufferable smirk firmly in place on his lips. Immediately she felt the invisible, oppressive weight of his demonic power on her shoulders, pushing her down towards the floor. She tried to fight it, but it was useless. She was soon on her knees in front of the King of Hell. He smirked down at her. The wickedly suggestive expression on his face made even more heat pool in her core. She glared up at him, but his smirk widened.

“Oh Krissie, the sight of you like this is intoxicating,” Crowley purred. His accented voice, like black velvet, like poisoned honey, had always affected her in ways she would fervently deny. To hear it while he was standing over her in this way, where she could see his pants tented inches from her face ... Kris trembled, and against her will, _moaned_. Heat rose to her cheeks in shame. That insufferable smirk twisted Crowley's handsome features.

“What _shall_ we do now?” he drawled, knowing full well how his voice affected her. She glared. She knew what he wanted, and she didn't intend to make it easy for him. He sighed dramatically at her lack of cooperation, rolling his eyes, and his hands went to his pants.

 _Fuck. This is it,_ she thought. _Are you really going to do this?_

He saw her hesitation, which made him smirk down at her when he pulled his cock out. It was _huge_ , long, thick, heavily veined. _He actually sold his fucking soul for this,_ she remembered. _I hope he knows how to use it._

Crowley shoved it right in her face. “Suck it.” His voice was as hard as his cock. Kris had a moment of self-doubt, but it was too late to turn back now. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered. She leaned forward and licked a long, wet stripe from the base of the demon's manhood to the red cockhead. He let out a guttural groan from somewhere above her. She reached up with shaky hands to grasp it, wrapping her thin, small fingers around the thick shaft. The skin felt surprisingly silky over the steel underneath. She pumped it slowly, and when a droplet of precum escaped out the slit, she leaned forward and lapped at it with the point of her tongue.

“That's it, kitten,” Crowley groaned in encouragement. Kris leaned forward then and enveloped the head in her mouth, sucking hard. He groaned again, and one of his hands landed on the back of her head. She tensed, expecting him to force her head down further, and was surprised when he didn't. She slid down the shaft slowly, as far as she could go. Which wasn't far. She only got about halfway, before she slid back up, then down again, making wet slurping noises as she went. With her head bobbing up and down on the demon's cock, sucking furiously, it wasn't long before his length was slick with her saliva. Of course, Crowley couldn't resist taunting her. “I wonder what Moose and Squirrel would say if they could see you like this, taking my cock in your mouth so well. And sweet, sweet Castiel. How would your angel lover feel, watching you suck me off? Do you think Cas would be turned on by this display, or disgusted by what a little slut you are? If he was still alive, that is.”

 _Bastard._. She scraped her teeth hard along the shaft, making him gasp. “Naughty kitty.” He grabbed her hair viciously and shoved himself all the way into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Kris gagged, but swallowed him down. His cock was buried completely inside the cavern of her mouth, forcing its way down her throat, her lips stretched around his girth, her nose buried in the short, wiry hairs at the base of his shaft. Because apparently he didn't wear underwear beneath the elegant and no-doubt expensive tailored suit pants that he was still wearing.

“Bloody hell!” Crowley swore and braced one hand against the filthy wall of the warehouse. He paused for a moment, whether it was to catch his breath or give her a moment, Kris didn't know. Then he pulled almost all the way out of her mouth, and when he did she flicked the tip of her tongue across the head of his cock. “You little minx,” he breathed, before ramming himself back inside. With a grunt he started to fuck her mouth, setting a fast and steady pace as he savagely pushed into the wet heat of her mouth, over and over again.

Being used liked this, treated as an object for his pleasure, was turning her on way more than it should. She should feel degraded, dirty, damaged, especially with her past. But somehow it made her feel all those things, and she still _loved_ it. She wanted more. She was definitely fucked up. Ruined. It was a good thing she had pushed Castiel away when he had started to express feelings for her. Not that it mattered now that he was dead. Nothing mattered. The heat between her legs was becoming unbearable, the denied orgasm from before having kept her on the desperate razor's edge of possible bliss. She moved her hands to begin touching herself, but the tips of her fingers had barely scraped her lace-covered folds when she heard Crowley grunt, “No.”

Suddenly her hands were at her sides, immobilized. “You don't get to cum until _**I**_ say so, pet.”

Kris whined. Or she would have, if her mouth hadn't been stuffed so full of Crowley's cock. Tears were streaming down her face freely now, and her jaw was starting to ache. Her ass and thighs were painfully bruised and sensitive. Crowley continued to ram himself into her mouth, one hand still twined tightly, painfully, in her hair. His pumps got more erratic, and Kris could hear him panting now. Presently he pulled out, still holding her hair tightly in one fist. A long line of saliva came from her mouth and attached to the red head of his thick cock. His free hand wrapped around himself and he stroked himself furiously, his burning hazel eyes watching her. His cock was right in her face, and Gods, she could _smell_ him. She hated herself for loving it.

“Keep your mouth open,” he growled down at her. She did as she was told, and in no time at all, he let out a guttural cry, his eyes swirling red as he came. Threads of hot, white cum sprayed over her face and exposed breasts, coating her in his essence. Some of it landed in her mouth, and she found he tasted bitter, vaguely of sulfur. As if she needed another reminder that she was cavorting with a demon. When she looked up at him, he was already tucking himself back into his pants, not sparing her a glance. He didn't _really_ mean to leave her like this, all worked up, but with no release ... did he?

“Crowley,” she whined. “Please, I- I need –” Kris stopped. She had promised herself she wouldn't beg. And here she had already broken that promise, like so many others.

Crowley chuckled again, that dark, unbearably sexy chuckle. “Don't worry, pet, Daddy knows what you need.” He pulled her to her feet, surprisingly gentle, and in a blink they were on the other side of the warehouse. By the metal table laden with the serial killer's tools. Kris eyed them with apprehension, and Crowley chuckled. With one hand he swept the torture implements onto the floor. “Don't worry, we won't be using those. Not today, anyway.”

And then he bent her over the cold metal table, one hand going to the back of her neck to hold her down. Again it was surprisingly gentle, and Kris wished he would just be rough, just take her and use her so she could hate him. But the hold was more symbolic than literal. If Crowley would use his demonic strength against her she'd have no chance, but he was purposely using only human-level strength in his hands. Not to keep her comfortable, oh no. He was doing it so that she'd have no excuses, so that she'd have to face herself and know that she had wanted it. Wanted _him_.

Those hands had been so rough before, and now they were almost unbearably gentle as they slid down her body, caressing her. She didn't know where the angel blade had gone. He pressed himself into her ass, and she could feel he was hard again. She wondered if it yet another demonic ability, to be ready again so soon, or if it was just Crowley. When she moaned, the hand on the back of her neck shifted, and she felt him press more weight down onto her. She couldn't believe how much it turned her on.

“My naughty little hunter,” Crowley purred as his hand slid down her body and hooked around her panties. He ripped them free, letting them fall to the ground in ruined scraps. Kris shivered in response to the display of dominance. She felt it then, the head of his cock, teasing her folds. She arched, trying to take him in. The hand on her neck moved to the small of her back, holding her down quite effectively as she squirmed. “You want it, kitten?”

“You know I do!” she snapped.

She gasped as a hand came down hard on her already-bruised ass, tears pooling in her eyes.

“Don't take that tone with me, or you won't get anything,” his voice was dark and dangerous, a warning.

“Crowley, please,” Kris's self-loathing grew to epic proportions as she heard herself beg for him.

“Please, what?” his tone was unbearably mocking.

“I – I need to cum!” Kris was practically sobbing with need. “Please, take me! Fuck me, Crowley!”

“King,” he growled.

“Wh-what?” Her brain nearly short-circuited as he moved the blunt head of his cock to rub against her swollen, throbbing clit, the shaft gliding across her folds as he did so.

“King, not Crowley.” His purr was so sensual, so promising. “Beg for your King to fuck you.”

Whatever small bit of pride Kris had left, as well as her ever-simmering anger, welled up at the final demeaning command. “You're not my King!”

The hand came down on her ass again, the slap hard enough to leave a red, hand-shaped welt. “Say it!”

“No!”

_SLAP!_

“Say it, or you won't get fucked!”

_“NO!!”_

She felt his cock leave its position at her entrance and she whined from the loss, hating herself even more. He leaned over her, pressing his still-clothed chest to her back, his fingers teasing her greedy hole as she tried vainly to buck against them. His breath was hot in her ear, and she quivered as he whispered lowly to her, “If you don't say it, I'll not only leave you here, desperate and empty and aching to be filled, I'll make sure you don't cum for six months.”

“You bastard!”

“Say it,” he hissed. “This is your last chance.”

He roughly pinched her clit, and Kris broke, writhing against him. “Please, my King, fuck me!” she sobbed desperately. “Fuck me hard, my King! Make me scream! _**Please!!!**_ ”

“Good girl,” he growled approvingly. Faster than she could process, his warmth was gone from her back as he stood again, and his fingers were replaced by his cock. She couldn't contain her scream as he plunged himself into her, stretching the tight confines of her pussy. He was so large, not just long, but thick, and he didn't give her a moment to adjust to his size. Kris felt her flesh wrap tightly around him, that unbearable heat building within as he held onto her hips, ramming hard into her, setting a brutal pace. Kris held the edge of the metal table in a grip so tight that her knuckles turned white. The cold metal sliding against her hard nipples made her gasp. _Gods_ , the feel of him inside of her! Letting the demon fuck her like this was so obscenely, sinfully _wrong_ , and she wanted more. His cock was pounding roughly into her core, hitting that sweet spot each time, causing the denied knot of pleasure in her belly to grow ever tighter. He released one of her hips to yank roughly on her hair, the pain making electricity spiral down her spine, straight to her throbbing, needy clit. If he hadn't already commanded her not to touch herself, she'd be rubbing it for sure. She was desperate for release.

“You like this?” Crowley was growling from above her. “You like your King fucking you hard? Say it! Say you like it!”

The growling, rumbling sound of his wrecked voice was making the pleasure intensify, the knot tightening, and Kris couldn't hold back her scream in response. “Yes! I like it when you fuck me, my King!”

Crowley pulled her hair harder, forcing her head up. One hand held down her ass, squeezing the globe of flesh as he did so, making her body arch into a C-shape, her pert breasts thrust in front of her. The angle change made his cock plunge even deeper inside of her, bottoming out, hitting her cervix roughly, making Kris scream from the pain/pleasure as he continued to fuck her inhumanly hard and fast. “FUCK! YES!” Her legs began to spasm and her walls convulse as Kris neared her completion.

“Not yet,” Crowley growled. “I haven't given you permission to cum yet.”

Kris bit her lip, struggling to hold the building orgasm back. Hopefully Crowley let her cum soon, because Kris didn't think she'd be able to control herself for much longer. She was also certain that if she disobeyed him, he'd punish her, and it'd be much less pleasant. Crowley was just like _**him**_ in that way. Crowley continued to pound into her savagely, brutally, and if Kris wasn't already used to intense, intimate pain, she doubted she'd enjoy it. But she _was_ enjoying it. Immensely. She wondered if Crowley had known that, or if he just hadn't cared.

She was pushing back up against him now, and Kris wasn't sure when she had started that. More to the point, Crowley was _letting_ her, not holding her down to control the depth of penetration, but letting her match his every thrust. She thought she was moaning his name, calling him her King and begging him to fuck her harder, but she couldn't be sure. Her mind was a red haze of lust and primal need. There was no past or future; there was no mission or job or monsters to kill or innocents to protect; there was no burning guilt for past failures, no fear for the never-ending parade of eternity she couldn’t escape, no black abyss clawing at her soul for once; no memory of Castiel or Cara, of Sven or Jaime, of her brothers or her children and all she had lost haunting her; there was only the throbbing ache deep inside of her, the sharp sting of the bruises on her skin, Crowley's hard cock pumping deep into that dark, warm place inside of her as his hands wandered her body, and it felt so Gods-damned good to just _feel_ , that even as she barrelled towards her release she never wanted it to end. Because when it ended, the guilt and self-loathing would return, a thousand times more intense than before.

At some point Crowley had loosened his brutal grip on her hair, wrapping an arm around her chest to support her weight as she fell forward. He was still pounding into her, but his head fell to rest at her neck. The demon nipped the crook of her shoulder, again with surprising gentleness, and Kris was crying out as she pushed back into him. Her body was spasming again, shudders running through her as she struggled to hold back the mounting tide of pleasure that swelled within her.

“Almost, Krissie, just a little longer,” his voice sounded hoarse, like he was no longer in control, but Kris didn't have the presence of mind to contemplate that. Crowley's thrusts were becoming erratic, shallower, and one of his hands was kneading her breast, rolling the peaked nipple between thumb and forefinger.

“Now,” he grunted. “You may cum.”

When he _finally_ gave his permission, she just stopped holding it back. The orgasm rolled over her like a mighty flood, a wave of pleasure so hard and hot and intense that the world went red and then black for a moment. A strangled, wordless cry fell from her lips as her abused legs gave out, and she thought she lost consciousness for a moment.

“Yes, kitten, that's it,” Crowley growled into her neck, continuing to thrust into her as he too came, groaning as he filled his little hunter's tight pussy with hot spurts of his demonic cum, her strong muscles clamping around his cock almost painfully and drawing his orgasm out, his deep thrusts in turn drawing out hers. Just as he had wanted it.

“That's it, Krissie,” he murmured to her, as his hands stroked her in a way that was obscenely gentle for a demon, “That’s my good girl…” She had her forehead resting against the cool metal table now, her eyes closed as she sucked in deep, shuddering breaths. When she came back down, her muscles were still clamping hard around Crowley's thick cock as the demon finally slowed his thrusts to a more leisurely pace.

“I knew you had darkness in you, but _that_ was something special,” Crowley drawled into her ear as his thrusts came to stop.

Kris hissed and bucked him off of her, her senses returning. The King of Hell could have kept her pinned if he had wanted to, but he didn’t fight and hefted himself off of her, tucking his now-flaccid manhood back into his pants with one hand. Crowley smirked as she glared.

He was still fully clothed, rumpled with the exertions of their coupling, but clothed, and she had nothing to cover herself with. Kris didn’t give him the satisfaction of trying to cover her nakedness with her hands. What would be the point?

Still, she worked all her impotent anger and rage and frustration into her voice and her glare. “If you tell _anyone_ , I swear, I will kill you in the slowest, most painful way possible!”

Crowley smirked that infuriating smirk of his. “Careful with the dirty talk, lover, unless you’re _trying_ to get me going again.”

Kris sputtered. She didn't have a response. His cum was dripping down her naked leg, after all (and unless she wanted to risk giving birth to a Cambian, she’d have to get some Plan B from the nearest drug store as soon as she left. It had been years since she had slept with a man, besides Castiel, and she hadn't forseen that happening, let alone …. this). She was under no illusion about the position she was in. Kris knew she was dirty. She had already sacrificed her dignity, begging like a whore for Crowley to fuck her. But if Sam and Dean ever found out, she’d just _die_.

The demon stepped closer now, leaning in, until his breath was ghosting on her face, hot as hellfire.  
“Besides, I’d _much_ rather keep you my dirty little secret.” His hazel eyes skimmed her naked form in a way that both made Kris’s skin crawl and sent heat straight to her nether regions, somehow.

“This is _never_ happening again!” she angrily insisted.

“We’ll see.” Crowley snapped his fingers, smirking at her, and she was clean and fully clothed again. He left her there, and the self-loathing eclipsed everything as she slid to the floor and cried. _Cas, I'm sorry. I never deserved you_.


End file.
